The present invention relates to self-righting roadway marking devices.
It has been known heretofore to construct roadway marking devices in such manner that they will right themselves upon being struck by a vehicle. Such devices also have been known to employ flags. Typical of such prior constructions is the self-righting roadway warning flag disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,496 issued Sept. 5, 1950 to J. P. Worhun. However, the flag in the Worhun patent is carried by a standard which is rotatably mounted in the base. Thus, the flag always aligns itself with the wind so as not to exert an unbalancing force on the base which will cause tipping. This overlooks an important function of the device and fails to capitalize upon wind forces to enhance the value of the device. Rather, such prior devices have been designed to adjust to the wind forces even to the extent of necessitating a more complex structure for the rotatable mounting of the flag-carrying standard.